White Rose
by Crystal Ice Goddess
Summary: After Yuhya Marino's death many seemed to still be longing for him... and so they still doesn't release his memory... especially Harry Gamble... and so... A mysterious person who knows everything... about everyone... leaves a white rose...[Harry x ... ]fa


WHITE ROSE by: CRYSTAL ICE GODDESS  
  
DISCLAIMER: All the needed disclaimer is applied. Thank you.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I never made a yaoi before. This is the very first time I am doing so. So, what can I say, I am at a lost for words. Anyway I don't do much of an author's note so here is my fanfic about Crush Gear Turbo.  
  
W H I T E R O S E  
by: CRYSTAL ICE GODDESS  
  
CHAPTER 1: "MEMORIES of the RAIN"  
  
"You never knew how I waited for you...  
How I longed for you on that fateful day...  
Yet you never came...  
And my sadness began..."  
  
[ Harry P.O.V. ]  
  
"Its been 7 years since the most important person to me died. I never actually counted the days.... I am not aware of my surroundings and I have no intention of doing so... I know I've been wasting away all these years... because I know that from that very tragic day, sadness befilled my life and I am binded by the chain of misery and tears. I don't know how I ever carried on just with memories of this bitter rain and the memories of my love..."  
  
Harry thought to himself while he was looking at his glass window, where it was raining heavily outside.  
  
"Would it be possible that this same bitter rain... ease the terrible pain, sadness and longing that my heart bears this past years...?"  
  
He continued to look into the vast rain outside his window...  
  
But feeling that looking more into the rain makes him more miserable, he turned away...  
  
He then turned to look at the beautifully glass painted window of swans and involuntarily his tears silently fell...  
  
"WHY! WHY! WHY!.... Why did you go! You told me that you will fulfill your promise to me whatever happens... so, where are you now..."  
  
He suddenly exclaimed releasing his anger on the nothingness of space around him.  
  
"You never answered my questions... and you know.... that you are the only one who can ever answer them..."  
  
And tears continued to fall in his eyes and the heavy sadness around the room continued to weigh on the one grieving for one's lost love.  
  
[ END OF P.O.V.]  
  
"Kouya! What the heck are you doing there? You'll get sick, get back here..." Kaoru yelled at the top of her voice to stop Kouya from going off into the rain.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back very soon... there is something I just needed to do..." Kouya yelled back and disappeared in the rain.  
  
"Kouya! Kouya!" Kaoru continued to yell but to no avail.  
  
It was Yuhya Marino's 7th death anniversary. And his younger brother, Kouya Marino took it to himself that he will visit his brother's grave whatever happens, even if there is rain or a disaster no one and nothing can stop him from going there.  
  
And so he arrived there, holding a casing of flowers and his crush gear in front of Yuhya's grave.  
  
[KOUYA P.O.V.]  
  
"Brother... I am here... as I promised..."  
  
He said in a minimal voice only audible to himself. And the heavy rain continued to fall on him and he was half-blinded because of it.  
  
"I am now an acclaimed crush gear fighter as I've always dreamed... and its because you gave me the inspiration..."  
  
He continued to talk to his dead brother as if he's hearing him right now.  
  
"...and I will carry on your legend... Yuhya... I know that no one will ever replace you... I will never replace you..."  
  
Kouya said placing down the flowers in his brother's grave.  
  
But unknown to Kouya someone is watching him with intent eyes...  
  
"Yuhya... I wonder, if you're ever proud of me... "  
  
Kouya said sentimentally at his brother's grave.  
  
Suddenly a mysterious person went near him and suddenly spoke...  
  
"There is no one who will never be proud for his or her loved one's achievement..."  
  
Kouya suddenly turned to the direction of the person speaking, and because he was being blinded by the heavy rain, Kouya could not see the stranger in front of him.  
  
"Who are you... do you know my brother?"  
  
He asked knowing that the stranger might not answer him.  
  
"A friend..."  
  
The stranger answered in a monotonous and rather cold voice.  
  
Kouya was puzzled but he did not let that bother him, he again turned to look at his brother's grave.  
  
Slowly the man went near him...  
  
"Kindly place this in his grave and tell him that an old friend came to visit..."  
  
The mysterious man said and he reached out to Kouya to give him a white rose.  
  
Though blinded, Kouya reached for the flower the man was giving him and he slowly placed it in the grave as the man instructed.  
  
He was still looking at the white rose for its appearance has an astounding glow amidst the dark place around him.  
  
When he turned to look at the mysterious man to thank him... he was gone.  
  
[END OF P.O.V.]  
  
[HARRY P.O.V.]  
  
"For some unknown reason... I do not know why I am walking in this bitter rain I resent so much..."  
  
Harry thought as he went outside, he is slowly walking towards no particular direction at all.  
  
"To where I arrive I do not care..."  
  
He said rather silently to himself, and he raised his head and closed his eyes to receive in his face the pouring rain.  
  
Harry was still in that position when he slowly heard movements around him...  
  
He slowly moved his head down and looked around him...  
  
He found no one...  
  
All he can see is the vast rain around him...  
  
But then he saw a white glow from afar...  
  
He slowly went near it...  
  
"What is that..." He thought as he was slowly nearing the item.  
  
When he was standing right in front of it, he slowly picked up the white rose and he looked at it...  
  
"A White Rose... " Harry said very surprised.  
  
Yet he noticed something was also beside it...  
  
A card... soaked in the heavy rain...  
  
He tried to read the words in the card despite the darkness and the blinding rain...  
  
And there were words written in script that says...  
  
"FOR YOU..."  
  
Ending Note: What can I say chapter one done... Anyway... who can this mysterious guy be? What is he up to? What does he want...? Anyway, you'll find out soon enough.. R&R please, thank you... 


End file.
